


Stay with me/Resta con me

by DevinCarnes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal telling italian poems, M/M, Or how I would like season 4 to start, Smut, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinCarnes/pseuds/DevinCarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Will wakes up in a stranger place, stitched up and dizzy. But Hannibal's there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me/Resta con me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Hannigram fanfiction. English is not my first language, so it could probably feel weird since this story hasn't been read and/or corrected by anybody. I hope it's going to be a nice reading anyway, enjoy! :)

 

 

_What she looks like when she smiles, it can't be said or kept in mind, as it is a new gentle miracle._

(Dante Alighieri, Vita Nova)

 

 

  


Will woke up on a bed, the room in complete darkness. He looked at the ceiling, dizzy, trying to remember where he was and how he got there.  
   
_The fall. The icy water. The salt burning his lungs and his wounds._  
  
Oh right. His wounds. He tried to rise a bit, but he felt too weak to move properly. He suddenly remembered his face, stubbed by that knife, and he brushed his cheek with the fingertips. Somebody had stitched him.  
  
_He had dragged himself onto the beach, had coughed, half drowning in the water coming out of his nose and mouth, corroding, eating him from the inside._  
  
He wasn't in pain anymore, somebody probably gave him a painkiller. _Where am I, where am I?_ Will closed his eyes again and went back to sleep, tired, he felt his body sink into the mattress, so heavy and uncontrollable.  
  
_Later, the dazzling lights of the street, his head against the glass of the window and the smell of blood strong and stinging at his nose, nausea suddenly filling his stomach, feeling as if he still was drowning under the water with Hannibal._  
  
_He had fainted again._  
  
_Hannibal_. Will woke up, sweaty and frightened, the wounds burning again. The sun was rising behind the curtains, _where am I?_ A stripe of sunshine lighted a small slice of room. "I'm here," Hannibal was standing beside him, his torso bare except for a large bandage covering his abdomen, his face bruised. His voice was calm and reassuring and Will turned towards him and sat. He hadn't realized he had called his name out loud. Hannibal was holding a glass of water and a couple of pills. "How do you feel, Will?"  
  
Will took the pills with on hand and held himself up with the other. "Where are we?" Said, incapable of giving an answer.  
  
Hannibal sat next to him. "In a motel," Will wanted to ask him who stiched them up, but he knew it had been Hannibal. He always took care of everything. Will nodded instead, that answer was enough for him. "Now take your painkillers, I am sure the wounds are hurting you now." Will put the pills in his mouth and then accepted the glass, drank half of the water and gave it back to Hannibal.  
  
"How did we get here?" Mumbled Will and then lied down, his mouth was bitter for the pills and he still felt dizzy because of the amount of time he had slept.  
  
Hannibal looked him in the face, his gaze brushing on the stitched cheek; he moved a lock of hair away from Will's sweaty forehead. "A friend of mine owed me a favour."  
  
_He's dead_ , thought Will.  
  
He thought about what he was dreaming, but he remembered only Hannibal driving them here, even though he was wounded and bleeding as well. Will didn't know what to think.  
  
The room only had one bed, _has Hannibal been sleeping on that chair in the corner of the room?_ "You should rest, too," said Will and moved himself to make some space for him on the bed. His maroon eyes looked at him with curiosity, then at the mattress, almost surprised. Hannibal laid down next to him over the covers, his gaze never leaving Will's; only then, Will went back to sleep and the world quickly became dark again.  
  
Will opened his eyes and he was alone in the room. He sat up and noticed that Hannibal had left him a small bottle of water on the counter and two pills. Will only took the water and drank all of it, he hadn't noticed he was so thirsty. He stood and went to the bathroom to wash his face and neck, and look at himself in the mirror. Bruised, swollen, horrible. He felt terrible. He tried to look at the wound on his shoulder, still a bit bloody. Hannibal had done a wonderful job, as always.  
He decided to go back to bed, when Hannibal arrived with a paper bag. He searched for Will, "I am sure, you must be hungry." He had brought some food.

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=108775z)

  
  
Will didn't know how long they've been in that room, but he soon realized he didn't want to go anywhere else. That place now felt like their kingdom. After cleaning their wounds and replacing the gauzes with new clean ones, Hannibal had fallen alseep next to him, his breath was heavy and Will thought that he had never seen him like this, at peace, so vulnerable.  
_But was he?_  
Will turned on his side, facing the window, and watched outside, immersed in calm and silence, except for their breaths and the beating of his heart.  
"What you did the other day," said Hannibal suddenly, giving proof of the fact that he was just pretending to sleep. Will didn't turn to face him. "What _we_ had, together..." he added, his voice just a whisper that made Will tremble, "... that was _amazing_ , Will." This time, Will turned. He didn't realize their bodies were so close, almost touching, until Hannibal's eyes faced his, just a few inches away, lighted by the sun coming from the window, now behind his back.  
  
Will's hand was on Hannibal's face and he didn't know how it got there. "You truly changed me," said, answering to that question that Hannibal's eyes had quietly asked. "No," he added after a while. He frowned, but then smiled, the stitches tensed and it hurt a bit, but it didn't matter, "You _see_ me." He got closer and closed his eyes. He felt Hannibal getting nearer to rest their foreheads together.  
  
Hannibal took a deep breath. " _Quel ch'ella par quando un poco sorride_ ," whispered, inspired, and it felt strange. Will looked at him, confused blue eyes searched in his face for something. Hannibal took his hand, the one he had on his face, and brought it to his mouth, kissing it lightly. " _Non si può dicere né tenere a mente_ ," he continued, and Will felt enchanted. Lips lingered over lips, slowly. " _Si è novo miracolo e gentile_ ," finished Hannibal and framed Will's face to kiss him again, trembling, as if it was their very first kiss, as if they were young and discoversing the world for the first time, as if everything was _normal_ -because Will knew that his life was absurd-, as if they had all the time in the world to be alone and be themselves. Together.  
  
Hannibal got on top of Will, gently pressing him down, to taste his mouth properly, tracing the line of his lips with the tongue and then deepening the kiss sliding inside his mouth. Will moaned soflty and followed him in every movement, pulling him down with one arm around his neck, just like he had done before, a moment before falling in the water and losing his senses.  
But this time, they weren't going anywhere. Hannibal held himself on one harm, and caressed Will's curls with the other, sliding down to kiss his bruised cheek and the thin skin of his neck. He bit him, gently, in the exact same spot where he had bitten The Dragon, and Will startled, adrenaline flooding inside him, dangerous and powerful.  
Hannibal went down to kiss Will's bare torso; his hand went to Hannibal's now very short hair, the symbol of his imprisonment, and Hannibal looked at him in a way that Will knew would _torment_ him from now on in his dreams. Would he ever have another nightmare, now that he had freed every single shred of the _darkness_ inside him?  
  
"I've always wanted to _taste_ you, Will," said Hannibal, his voice firm and darker. He kicked the covers at the end of the bed, exposing Will's body, dressed only in underwear and bandages. He sat on his heels and watched Will from above, his bare skin, red had spread all over his chest and up to his face, scars and stitches, bruises, bloodied gauzes, sweaty dark curls and beaming eyes, watching him in return, almost questioning what was Hannibal going to do next.  
  
"What better opportunity to finally do it?" Proposed Will and Hannibal went down, he brushed his lips on the big scar on Will's stomach, the one he himself had left three years before to brand him as his own, and then licked at its length. He grabbed Will's boxers and slowly slid them down, moving his mouth in the same direction.  
Will gasped his name and leaned for him, his hand back on Hannibal's hair, guiding him towards his half erection. He lifted his waist to help undress himself completely, and wondered how could Hannibal be so _dominating_ even in this position -the way he looked at him, his eyes getting so dark, that was driving Will _crazy_.  
And Will's scent there was so strong that Hannibal felt amazingly drunk. He pressed his nose against his pubic hair and then finally took him in his mouth, at first slowly, inch by inch, delighted by every single noise that Will was making. He held him down with one hand on his abdomen, and cupped his balls with the other, while sucking his cock, while Will looked at him in _awe_.  
  
Hannibal got up to undress himself quickly, putting away his creased shirt and trousers, clothes he had found only God knew where, leaving just his underwear on. He went to the counter and opened the drawer to grab a bottle of lube.  
He opened Will up so slowly it felt like torture, Will sweaty and hot, one hand between his teeth and the other grabbing tight at the covers. Hannibal rubbed himself with the lubrificant and took Will, the both of them standing on their knees on top of the bed. Hannibal held Will close to his chest, one arm around his torso, his back pressed completely against his body.  He moved slowly, careful not to hurt their wounds, Will gasped and threw his head back, looking for Hannibal's mouth to kiss him, sloppy, frantic. "You truly are _gorgeous_ , Will," whispered in his right ear and slid the free hand down, to take Will's cock and stroke him, following the rhytm of his hips. Will moaned loudly, exposing his neck to let Hannibal bite him again, this time harder, leaving a large mark on him. By now, Will was collecting a lot of marks made by Hannibal, the large smile over his navel, the scar at the top of his forehead, all the bites on his neck. Will came in Hannibal's hands and his stomach, and Hannibal held him still so he wouldn't collapse, weak and exhausted, just like he did that night, when they were covered in blood that wasn't all theirs.  
  
Eventually, Will lost his senses and when he woke for a moment he had forgotten where he was. Outside it was raining, it was dark and he thought he was alone in the room, covers tangled around his legs, wounds burning again.  
But Hannibal was there, sleeping on his back, this time for real: Will looked at the movements his body made while he breathed and they were slow and steady. He had left a glass of water and pills on the counter, again, to ease the pain -the old one but also the new-.  
  
Will put his palms on his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to find the strenght to stand and reach for his drungs, suddenly thinking about his life and the past days. How many were they? Three, four? More, less? Was he loosing track of time again?  
  
_My name is Will Graham, I am in a Motel. I don't know what time it is._  
  
He wasn't sure it helped. He didn't _care_ , he just wanted to try and figure out what will they do with their lives from now on.  
  
Will thought that maybe he wanted to go back to Europe, go back to Palermo and live there with Hannibal, create new rooms for their mind palaces, go back to repairing motor boats.  
When Hannibal woke, Will was there to look for his eyes. Hannibal smiled, and reached for Will's face to place a kiss on one corner of his lips. " _Stay with me_ ," said Will. Hannibal had left him too many times. He remember the night of Abigail's death. He wished so much she was there with them. "Let's find a place," continued. He swallowed, his voice hoarse and his mouth dry. "Let's find a place _in some other world_."  
Hannibal nodded, just nodded, and went back to sleep. 

 

 

[Arkarti](arkarti.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: thank you to the amazing Arkarti for giving me the permission to post her WONDERFUL art here in my fanfiction. When I saw her beautiful drawings I soon thought about my fanfiction and asked if I could post one of the drawings here and she said yes! Yay!  
> Please go see her account here: [Arkarti](arkarti.tumblr.com) and other beautiful drawings [here](http://arkarti.tumblr.com/post/129162948484/giving-in).
> 
> Now, I am fully aware of the fact that this fanfiction has lots of problems, and I'm not sure they come from the fact that English is not my first language :D In any case, I hope it's okay, I just wanted to put down how I would have liked Hannibal to finish or, if you want, how I would like season 4 to start. Two lovers, two criminals, on the road, wounded and in love.  
> Unfortunately, the story didn't come out as it was inside my head. I wanted to find the perfect Italian poem but the artists I had thought about didn't give me the right thrill I wanted this story to give to all its readers. Maybe next time ;)  
> Also, I wanted to say that I haven't written smut in years, I was so young when I started and I didn't remember it was so difficult to write a sex scene. Perhaps now that I'm an adult I feel the weight of the responsabilities on my shoulders.  
> It took forever to write this and now that's finished I can say THANK YOU to all my wonderful readers!  
> I don't think your doctor would recomend sex with wounds and stitchies like theirs. But I am not a doctor, so who cares right?
> 
> \- devincarnes.


End file.
